Repair Those Broken Wings
by PictureThisByBigTimeRush
Summary: When Logan flips out over a little nightmare, Kendall and James are there for the little bit of time left. One-Shot that is long. Sorry!


Repair Those Broken Wings

It was just a normal, stomy night in the Palm Woods. Everybody was asleep, so it was quiet, but for Logan Mitchell it was everything but quiet. All he did that night was toss and turn, but he never did wake up. Around 2A.M. Kendall Knight woke up to the sound of the trees, whacking the window. He rolled his eyes, then turned to his right to see if Carlos Gracia and James Diamond were still asleep. For a light-sleeper James still was asleep. Carlos was snoring too loud, for him to wake-up. Then Kendall turned to his left to see Logan. It was weird. Logan was sweating, and was restless. Kendall crawled out of his single bed and walked quietly to Logan's single bed. He gently placed his hand on Logan's arm. He was freezing! Kendall didn't get it, Logan was freezing, restless, and sweaty. He shook his head. "Logan." Kendall gently said, not wanting to wake James or Carlos. Logan never did move, he just groaned. As if he had just told Kendall to back-off. "Logan." Kendall said quietly again, but gently pushing on his arm. Logan shot up with a loud gasp. Kendall got closer to Logan, then placed his hand on Logan's sweaty back. "Shhhhhhhhhhhhh" Kendall whisped to Logan, gently making little rubs on Logan's back. "K-Kendall" Logan said, fighting to hold back thick tears that were coming. Kendall gently rested his chin on Logan's shoulder. He nodded, meaning for Logan to go on. Logan just breathed heavily, he couldn't help it. It was all to hard for him to say, remembering it all. Kendall wrapped his arm around Logan. Holding him close was just a way to make Logan relax. Kendall sighed, pressing his face to Logan's. "It's okay, bud. Don't worry, you don't have to say anything." Kendall told Logan, he knew he was scared. Logan just stared at Kendall. He knew Kendall all too well, everything. Kendall lied back, gently pulling Logan with him. Logan just sobbed on Kendall's chest, as Kendall played with Logan's thick, tangled hair. As Logan's sobs filled the quiet room, you could hear two sounds, Carlos still being the loudest. Kendall heard a slight creak echo in the room, he turned to his right. There sat James, looking out at the tunderstorm. Kendall turned back to face the young boy crying on him. Logan had curled up as far as he could, all balled up, and was trying to get as close to Kendall's warm face. Kendall sighed as he tighted the grip on Logan. "Hey, Kendall?" a voice echoed. "Yeah?" Kendall replied knowing it was only James. "You, okay?" He asked not knowing it was Logan, who was crying. "Yeah. It's only Loggie." Kendall said as he pulled Logan up to his face. "Okay. Only the tunder." James laughed a bit as he got up. "Who knows." Kendall looked up to watch James. James rolled his eyes at the sight of Carlos. Kendall giggled quietly as James mocked Carlos snoring. "Whatever, dude." James mocked as he pushed Carlos back into more of his bed. Then slowly made his way over to Kendall, and Logan. More sobs fell out of Logan's mouth, and into Kendall neck. James sat near Kendall's neck on the other side, facing Logan. "He okay?" James asked touching Logan's forehead. "Just his stomach cancer acting up, I guess." Kendall said, a bit scared of what he thought. "We'll take him to the doctor's office in the morning, okay?" James looked down at Kendall's scared face. Kendall's face changed quickly. "Thanks." Kendall said looking up at James. "Cool!" James repiled making his way back to his own single bed. "Night." James quickly said curling up in his warm bed. "Night." Kendall also said rubbing Logan's tiny stomach. James made going to sleep look easy. In just a snap, he was out like a light. "It'll be alright, Logan, I'll be there for you, no matter what happens." Kendall quitely whispered to Logan, holding him close. Logan lightly groaned curling closer up, to Kendall. "Don't worry." Kendall soothed one last time. He slowly closed his eyes, hoping for a goodnight's sleep. "Don't worry." he whispered quitely again. It was quite for the rest of the night. Well it was until 2:30 A.M. when Carlos fell out of bed, but that's a whole other story to desribe.


End file.
